The tale of forbidden love a Zutara story
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: The century long war against the fire nation has finally been won but for Katara and Zuko there is still one more battle...the battle of love
1. Chapter 1

After Aang had taken away Ozai's powers he, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Sukki, and Iroh threw a celebration around a warm campfire as the last rays of the sun began setting Aang pulled Katara away from the group "Katara...there's been, something I've been needing to and wanting to tell you, I love you Katara, I did from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I know I'm only technically twelve years old, but" "Aang," Katara interrupted "I'm sorry...this...I don't..." "you don't...feel the same way, do you?" she looked at Aang with sadness in her eyes "maybe at a time I did, but..." "It's Zuko, isn't it" Katara placed her hands on Aang's shoulders "I'm sorry, it's just, I've got this, connection with him, listen Aang, I've had the time of my life fighting alongside you and traveling through the four nations with you and, I do love you, I love you like the younger brother I never had" "HEY, I heard that!" Sokka complained Katara rolled her eyes and continued" "Aang, I don't want this to come between our friendship, before I met you, I was, lonely" "WHAT AM I A KOI FISH!" Sokka yelled again "SOKKA! stop spying" Katara complained, they moved a little further towards the waters edge and she continued "you brought, hope, to me, to our tribe and to many other people throughout the four nations...if I'd never met zuko, if I'd never had a chance to connect with him, it'd be you, I promise, but, this is the way it is" Aang smiled at her and embraced her in a hug "I understand Katara, I mean...I'm a little dissapointed that you don't return my feelings, but I value our friendship too much to let zuko ruin it" they looked over at the group sitting around the fire singing, Zuko had been watching them "Go get him!" Aang laughed pushing Katara towards him

later at the fire nation palace Zuko came into Katara's room

"Well, what is it? I saw you and Aang talking" Zuko looked at Katara hopefully "It's you, Zuko, I knew it from the moment you joined the group, that'd It'd be you" "Are you sure Katara, I know how much Aang means to you and I know how much you mean to him, I saw it in his eyes the many times he protected you, from me, he loves you, he really does, and I don't want you to choose me just because you saved my life from Azula, and...I'm still not sure I'm...right, for you...do you know how many times I've, hurt you, imprisoned you, and your friends...or...what my father did to, your mother, and your tribe" "Zuko first of all what happened to my mother had nothing to do with you, you were no older than i was when that happened, that was between your father and the fire nation, not you, and as far as what you've done in the past, Zuko, that was the old you, Zuko, you've changed, you're a better person, why are you so afraid you're going to mess up again...you got to let the past go" Katara placed her hand on Zuko's scar like she had so long ago and then placed her other hand on his other cheek and kissed him, passionately "I love you Zuko, I always will" Zuko returned her kiss with twice the amount of passion

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

this is just a story based off of the series all rights for Avatar: The last airbender are reserved to the creators of the show

picture found on google


	2. Chapter 2

i am releasing chapter two as of right now even though i've only got one review on chapter 1 BUT if i get a few more reviews on this chapter then i will post chapter three so please leave a review if you like this story!

**Chapter 2, Zuko's battle**

It had been a week since Katara had anounced to Zuko that it was he that she loved more, Zuko had been throwing around what to say to Mai...she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear

"YOU'RE DUMPING ME FOR A WATER TRIBE PEASANT!" "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Zuko snapped back curling his hands into a fist, creating a small ball of fire "what it is it about that. PEASANT that i don't have" "EVERYTHING MAI, for one thing her respect for humanity" "WHAT ABOUT MY RESPECT FOR HUMANITY, i could've let Azula finish you off, but no, i saved you" he had to admit she was right about that he let his anger simmer down and said more calmly "Mai, i know you did, and i'll be forever grateful for that, but Mai sometimes i think you could care less about me, like the way you treated me when i returned back to the palace for the first time during the war, i was struggling internally, and you acted like, you either didn't notice, or you didn't care, katara cared, when i showed an OUNCE of a soft spot she cared" "OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE! is this about that moment you two shared in the crystal catacombs in ba sing se?" "SEE THERE YOU GO AGAIN!, you don't care about anything i'm saying!" Zuko replied his anger growing again, the candles in the room started to flicker, Mai knew when it was time to back off she inhaled and exhaled slowly "FINE!, if you want the peasant girl i could care less! your father was right! you ARE a disgrace" Zuko glared at her, but Mai was done fighting she turned to the guards that had been standing outside the room "WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING! don't just stand there! get someone to pack my things! i'm done here!" and with that she turned and walked away


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Will you be my fire queen? Or...**

It was later in the evening, Mai had left the palace, Aang, Toph, and Sokka had gone to Kyoshi Island to see Sukki and the other's, it was just Zuko, and Katara alone in the palace...well and 5,000 some guards but they were forbidden to be anywhere NEAR Zuko's room at the moment, he wanted the night to be PERFECT he'd somehow managed the skills to cook a halfway decent meal of assorted kinds of sushi and fish and some assorted drinks suddenly he heard a light tap on his door, he knew without answering that it was Katara, "Do..." he smacked his forehead _open the door FOR her idiot! _He thought to himself so he went and opened the door, and his jaw hit the floor just a little bit, Katara gave him a sideways glance, one eyebrow rose, "Is..Something wrong?" "NO!" Zuko replied quickly "I'm just so accustomed to seeing you in your water tribe robes, but that fire nation dress looks...AMAZING on you, uh NOT that you weren't gorgeous before but uh.." Katara laughed "Zuko calm down!" he stood there, just soaking in her view for a few moments, he reached for her cheeks but Katara lowered his hands "What about Mai?" she said a little dismayed "I ummm, I broke up with her" Katara's eyes widened "You did WHAT? But what? How? did she find out?" he smiled "No, I dismissed her myself, she doesn't get me the way you do Katara, she doesn't care the way that you do, Katara, I know we already kinda kissed and admitted that we loved each other, but I wanted to do this the right way, so I let Mai know what was going on, and I dumped her, but anyway more about that later" he took her hand and led her to the ground table seated with two cushions "Dinner's getting cold" "WOW!, Zuko you did all this...for me?" "yea" he replied "no-ones, ever done anything like this for me before, thank you" they sat and ate their beautiful dinner laughing, joking, and talking about everything, that had happened during the many chases they'd had with Zuko before the war ended, the way he changed each and every passing season from bad, to good, the day he joined the group. Until finally all the food was gone they stood up and brushed the crumbs from their outfits after which Zuko took one of Katara's hands, knelt to the ground on one knee, pulled out a beautiful gold ring with the fire nation symbol affixed to the center and proceeded to end the beautiful night "Katara, when I said I wanted to let Mai go, and do this right, it was for this purpose" he paused a second looked up at Katara with tears in her eyes and proceeded "Katara, will you stay with me forever as a permanent residence to this palace, and be my fire queen?" a few short moments passed as more tears dripped from Katara's chin she took a ragged breath "YES!" she threw her arms around Zuko's neck and cried into his shoulder "yes! I will be your wife! I love you Zuko! I told you I love you, I ALWAYS will! But.." she stopped short and stood up "I cannot be your fire queen, Zuko this is wrong, I'm not..." "I KNOW you're not a fire bender or part of the fire nation, I don't care about that Katara, I don't care about what my father would think, I've stopped caring about that a long time ago, I want you as this nations queen, and my wife, I love you Katara, that's all I care about, please" she smiled at him, tears in her eyes kissed him and replied back "yes, I will be your fire queen...well technically" they laughed and Zuko slipped the ring on Katara's middle finger they continued to talk and laugh as the rest of the night passed

The next morning Katara was awake first, she noticed she was lying in Zuko's giant canopy bed, she had her back towards Zuko, Zuko's arm wrapped lovingly and protectively around Katara's waist, she smiled, and then she heard a familiar roaring and sat up fast "Appa!" Zuko stirred a little and sat up, "Sounds like the rest of the gang is back from their trip"

They went down to the main hall Aang, Toph and Sokka had returned from Kyoshi island, noticing that Sukki had come back with them "Welcome back friends!" Zuko exclaimed "It's so good to see you guys again! Did you have a good trip" Katara asked "We sure did!" Aang replied "So...what have you two been up too this whole time" Toph questioned. Zuko and Katara looked at each other and grinned.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**next chapter will be coming out soon!, please leave reviews if you'd like to see the next chapter! thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Happenings over breakfast**

"Uh, ah ha" Zuko gave a nervous laugh "How about I get my cooks to make us all some breakfast and we can discuss that over breakfast!" "Katara? What have you been up to?" Sokka asked, Aang grinned nervously at Katara he had a feeling he already knew what had happened last night Katara just grinned at Sokka "You'll find out later Mr. Pushy pants" "HEY! I'M the name giver around here!" but Katara just walked away gracefully, planting a kiss on Zuko as she passed. Sokka raised an eyebrow and made a gagging face looking at the others "did she just? And he's the, well, I'm lost! This just doesn't make any sense! I mean Aang I thought, but she she" Aang patted Sokka's shoulder grinning and trying to suppress a laugh "What? What happened? Why is Sokka choking on his tongue" Toph asked "I have a feeling we're all gonna find out in the next hour or two" Aang replied

Later at breakfast everyone was eating (Sokka rather noisy) "Sokka must you eat loud enough for the whole fire nation to hear you! Ugh, you're so gross!" Sokka didn't even seem to hear her so they all finished eating and after the last pancake had been eaten Zuko and Katara stood up

"We have an announcement to make" Zuko declared "uh, did he just say 'we'?" "SOKKA STOP INTERRUPTING!" Katara snapped, Zuko continued "Last night, I broke up with Mai" everyone gasped, Zuko continued "Because I found out, that I loved Katara more, and last night, I proceeded to make her my queen!" Sokka dropped his fork and it clanged loudly to the floor but he remained quiet and Katara was the next one to speak "I know what you're all thinking, and I know how much Zuko has harmed us in the past, but as you all can see he's changed! And…what you guys DON'T know is…a few months back when he first joined the group, when I was still acting harsh towards him, he took me to the man that killed our mother, I didn't do anything rash I promise! But that's when me and Zuko began to talk, and connect, and I found out that we really weren't that different, and also…that I loved him, I hope that you all will respect my choice, because I said yes!" and for the first time Sokka spoke up "WELL! This has been an interesting breakfast! But…" he stood up and walked over to Katara and wrapped her in a hug "I'm glad you got things figured out" and then he turned to Zuko "As for YOU," he said shoving a finger at Zuko's chest "if you ever, EVER, hurt her, you better run! I may not be a bender but NO-ONE will hurt my sister and get away with it!" "SOKKA!" "No, Katara it's ok" he turned to Sokka "Sokka, I give a fire king's promise, that I will NEVER, hurt Katara, I'll protect her with my life" "Thanks Zuko, and you have already kinda proven that you will protect Katara, when you jumped in front of Azula's lightning bolt to protect my careless sister" "HEY I wasn't being careless, I just wanted to help!" "WELL ENOUGH!" Zuko broke in "I'm sure the rest of you are tired from your travels so if you'd like you may all take your things to a room and rest if you'd like, I'll have some of my guards take care of Appa and Momo for you" then he turned to Katara "And then I'm taking you to the seamstress' so that they can prepare you're fire nation queen coronation robes and I'll also have them prepare a decent wardrobe for you, but if you'd rather continue to wear your water tribe attire that will be fine as well, don't change because of my nation's traditions" "No, it's fine, I don't mind" she wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and they kissed "UGH! At least WARN me before you go all kissy kissy in front of me!" Sokka exclaimed. They just ignored him


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The coronation**

Zuko led Katara to the seamstress' sewing room where they took measurements and made a few notes. When they finished Zuko and Katara went to Katara's room to pack her things so she could move them into the master suite, Zuko's room. After everything had been packed up they went up to Zuko's suite to start organizing her things around the room when they walked in Katara noticed something covered in a white sheet "What's that?" she asked as they walked in "I got it out of Azula's room, it's a gift for you now though, I thought you'd like it" Katara walked over and pulled the sheet off, underneath was a beautiful Red makeup table with a drawer underneath the table embroidered in gold "Zuko! It's BEAUTIFUL! This is, for me?" "So you like it? I thought you would, I have one more thing for you too" he walked over to his dresser opened the top drawer and pulled out two packages and handed her the first one. Katara ripped open the package, inside was a beautiful red and gold Brush, she gasped and ran it through her hair the bristles softly brushing against her scalp. "I love it Zuko, thank you!" "I've got one more thing for you" he handed her the other package she opened it, and tears filled her eyes" "My mother's necklace!" she'd wondered where it had gone "I had my leather workers fix the ends of it for you, you know when it broke from around your neck the leather at the end got all frayed I had them fix it, and then I made you this" he went over to the makeup table opened the drawer and pulled out a bracelet, it was fashioned the same way as her mother's necklace, except the leather was red, and the charm was a gold fire nation symbol Katara's eyes lit up and she held out her wrist so Zuko could tie it "You made that!" "Yes" "Zuko, it's WONDERFUL THANK YOU!" then she handed him her mother's necklace so he could fasten it around her neck. Katara turned around to face him and threw herself into his arms kissing him passionately

When the last rays of the setting sun started to turn orange a bell rang out across the fire nation announcing that a coronation would be taking place any minute, the fire nation soldiers and occupants gathered in the fire nation palace yard, along with Aang, Sokka, Sukki, and Toph and watched as Zuko proceeded to crown Katara queen of the fire nation

Katara and Zuko entered onto the platform and Katara knelt to her knees and in a loud clear voice Zuko commanded everyone's attention "I, FIRE KING ZUKO, HEREBY CROWN, KATARA, WATER BENDER OF THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, YOUR NEW FIRE QUEEN, AND MY FUTURE WIFE!" The crowd roared clapped and cheered as Zuko placed the crown upon Katara's head Katara stood turned to look at Zuko. They smiled and embraced each other and kissed as the crowd continued to cheer, and Zuko knew he'd made the right choice, not just in life, but, in making Katara his,

Forever

**The End**


End file.
